Flat no-lead packaging technologies, such as quad-flat no-leads (QFN) packaging technologies, physically and electrically connect integrated circuit chips to printed circuit boards. Flat no-lead packaging technologies can employ a lead-frame that includes an integrated circuit chip (die) mounted thereon. The die may be electrically interconnected with the lead-frame through wire-bonding technology or flip-chip technology.